For Love and Lose & Finding it Again
by SereneTragedy
Summary: The Bloody-Boy-Who-Refused-to-Die still exasperates Severus to no end – doesn't he? Harry returns to Hogwarts less than a year after graduating and is seeking Severus out on a regular basis, causing the potion's master great unease. SS/HP Slash.
1. A What?

**Title**: For Love and Loss & Finding it Again

**Author**: SereneTragedy

**Pairing**: Severus and Harry

**Rating**: M/NY-17

**Word Count**: 45,000? Perhaps...

**Warnings**: None

**Summary**: Post-Hogwarts. The Bloody-Boy-Who-Refused to Die still exasperates Severus to no end – doesn't he? Harry Potter returns to the castle less than a year after graduating and is insistent upon seeking Severus out on a regular basis. Severus doesn't know how much longer he can keep his cool with the young man around. And why the hell did Albus give him a blasted journal? HP/SS Slash.

**A/N**: Completely disregard the whole Sev killing Dumbledore thing at the end of the sixth book – same goes for Sev dying in the seventh book. Epilogue? What epilogue? Starts roughly a year after Harry would have graduated. Betaed by Shoebox, whose patience astounds me *big hugs* And a huge thank you to my group members over at A House-Elf in the Potion's Lab (http:/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ ahouseelfinthepotionslab) who have put up with my bitching and moaning (namely Lissa)!

**Chapter 1 – A **_**What**_**?**

Saturday – May 1, 1999

18:58

"A _what_?" Severus inquired.

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore waved his right hand dismissively. "It's nothing really, just a little something to relieve the stress."

Picking up the thick tome, Albus passed it over his desk into the overtly _not_ eager arms of the resident potions master. Bemused, Severus took the thing unconsciously.

"And what exactly, am I supposed to do with… _it_?"

Chuckling, the wizard answered, "You write in it Severus! Anything you wish – every night I would suggest. It is a wonderful way to rid oneself of pent up emotions."

"Emotions?" Severus quirked a brow.

"Yes, Severus, emotions – I know you have them in there somewhere! And since you insist on not letting anyone else in, this is the perfect solution!" The man was simply twinkling with anticipation.

_That twinkle is the ruler of all evil – the Dark Lord could not make one squirm like this._

Severus sighed. There really was no point arguing with the man. He would take the "journal," as he had called it, and stick it away on a shelf with the rest of the abominable "gifts" and "little helpers" the batty old man had pressed upon him over the years.

"As you wish Albus," Severus stood, stowing the book in his voluminous robes, "However, I must return to the lab. Poppy has yet again managed to run out of Pepper-Up Potion before the end of term."

"Ah, to be young again and not have a care in the world," Dumbledore smiled, "And when disaster hits, to have a potions master within ears reach!"

Snorting, Severus took his leave.

_If he wants a bloody hero, he can call his Golden Boy._


	2. Appease

**NOTE:** Forgot to add that some of the chapters, or part of a chapter, will be written in journal format (from the journal that Albus gave Severus). All entries for the journal will be in italics. Any confusion, PM me.

**Chapter 2 – Appease**

_Saturday – May 1, 1999_

_20:49_

_Well, you are fireproof, waterproof, _**spell **_proof, hex proof, non-transfigurable…_

_I really have no idea what to _**do **_with you._

_Whilst on my way back to my quarters, it dawned on me that the Headmaster would have ensured a way to check up on his orders: making sure I have written in you. However, it will not happen daily as the old coot wishes – he declines to see that I _**am **_a busy man, and have priorities exceeding that of a damnable journal!_

_Said coot, likely sipping that bloody tea – you really are going to die of a heart attack with the amounts of sugar you deem necessary to poison Earl Grey with – and eating those god forsaken lemon drops. I am sure this little gag has you bouncing on your rocker with glee. I, however, am yet to find the amusement._

_Though, since you believe this process is _**crucial**_, I hereby declare anything written in this journal cannot be held against my person (nor my position as Professor) – no matter how much disdain and sarcasm I ooze to cause one discomfort._

_I do pray that you give up these gimmicks soon, as much _**fun **_as the last duelling club was, I do not wish to end up dead – or in Azkaban._

_- S. Snape_


	3. Entertain

**Chapter 3 – Entertain**

_Tuesday – May 4, 1999_

_21:17_

_Did you think to stop and look at the size of this tome before purchasing? Of course, you did not, inane question on my part I surmise. You have probably had it for decades – no doubt, it is a family heirloom as well._

_I have checked it over for numerous spells, hexes, etcetera, and have yet to find which you are using – if even you know which it is. I fear a trip to the library will be coming soon._

_Perhaps Flitwick could uncover which you have placed upon the blasted thing. Though he would be much too eager to delve inside and see if the problem lies there (and Merlin knows what he would derive from my script, talking to the journal as if it is human)._

_A visit to Madame Pince it is, I believe. Unless of course, you would like to take this dreadful excuse for 'emotional release' back?_

_No? I did not think so._

_Be entertained, you old foolhardy man – I will not submit to this torture for eternity._

_- S. Snape_


	4. Questionable Ethics

**Chapter 4 – Questionable Ethics**

_Friday – May 7, 1999_

_18:36_

_Why I am forced to teach these dunderheads – and in NEWTs! You are truly a deceitful man. I turned in my resignation last year, and you begged for just one year to find a suitable replacement. Then again, this year, you refuse to let me retire with what sanity remains amidst my soul, with the same request._

_I pray that once I do take my leave of this castle, the one that replaces me will give freely the torment of which you have given me over the years. How sweet the dessert would be._

_Sarah Nixler decided to ruin a very fine, very _**expensive**_, silver lined cauldron in 7__th__ year NEWTs this afternoon. Said cauldron, managing to explode far enough to inflict several cuts and slices amongst her fellow classmates, miraculously left her unscathed – which is truly baffling._

_I managed to quell the desire to hex the chit to oblivion and asked what she had done to cause such a catastrophe – adding the porcupine quills before the snake's blood! There are few things that I repeatedly try to engrave into a first year's mind, and this is one of them. They do not _**listen **_anymore._

_The Dark Lord is dead, freedom for all!_

_A group of untrained, uneducated young wizards could truly rival the safety of the wizarding world much like the psychotic maniac who is now dead._

_I do pray that at least a few each year will learn – and desire to learn – but with each passing year, the hope grows dimmer. _

_Wasted talent, wasted life – pureblood and muggle born alike. Grades are slipping in all the classes. For once, equality is bittersweet – if it were to be only Potions, I would yet again be blamed for favouritism (not that my moronic colleagues ever acknowledged the dire need of my spy position)._

_With all eyes still on glory and victory, I do not think said colleagues are even aware of the danger the students are in if they do not gain enough information to pass their NEWTs, or even their OWLs!_

_I was disgusted when one student in particular decided to play at folly with pranks, tricks, and foolish heroism instead of keeping up with his studies – he could truly have evolved into a brilliant man. But with only one Professor daring to steer him in the right direction, he was lost in too many others._

_I am afraid that if the Professors intend to keep treating the students as they are now, they will turn into nothing. The previous student at least did have a destiny – while he has fulfilled it, he now has little to look forward to. At least he can say he has accomplished schooling and conquered what he long feared._

_What can these students say?_

_- S. Snape_


	5. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 5 – Cat and Mouse**

_Wednesday – May 12, 1999_

_19:47_

_Blast it all to the nine lakes of hell and back!_

_If I were under the impression that the students were slipping, I had yet to see the worst. Perhaps if I had kept my thoughts to myself, this ugly demon would not have felt the need to share its face with the world – specifically in front of myself._

_Being the giant oaf he is, I was not surprised at Hagrid – however, when accompanied down the path of mediocre idiocy by none other than Filius Flitwick… – Surely Rowena Ravenclaw is rolling in her grave. Blessed Salazar, I hope, is at least there to comfort and turn her away from their display at dinner._

_The audacity of Rubeus! I would expect more manners out of a three-year-old than the 71-year-old half-giant displayed. And you, Albus Dumbledore, reserved the right to laugh – laugh! at the fiasco they created. End of year exams are right around the corner and yet you encourage not only students to behave as children but the staff! I am not sure who I am disgusted with most at present._

_To create a catapult out of a saltshaker, ladle, and meatballs is an atrocity I would have been content with going to the grave _**not **_ever witnessing. Nevertheless, once again Fate has found a cruel and despicable way of reminding oneself that I do not deserve to live a peaceful and meatball-pult free life after what I have done._

_Merlin, take pity on an old soul please – just take me now._

_- S. Snape_


	6. Distraction

**Chapter 6 – Distraction**

_Monday – May 17, 1999_

_15:43_

_I concede, it would appear, you damnable old man. I have spent most of the day thinking about what ungodly things I would jot into this infernal journal tonight, and have yet to get my mind off it._

_Living in a castle with hundreds of irritating children, mindless colleagues and a meddling coot apparently takes away one's ability to reason properly. Hence, I am writing, in a journal, during class._

_Merlin help me, I believe I have reverted to a teenage mindset. Wallowing in self-pity at least, was not a prominent trait of mine – though the things I have been submitted to were truly horrendous at times. Shall I make a list?_

_1. Not get murdered by the Marauders (which started your favouritism and perfected your ability to turn a blind eye)._

_2. Apologize to Lily (which I will never have the chance to do now)._

_3. Do a dance with the Dark Lord and attempt _**not **_to be killed (only to be saved by a foolish Gryffindor – the irony does not escape me)._

_4. Defend and protect said brat during his time at Hogwarts (7 years truly is too long)._

_5. After the Dark Lord is killed, still yield the demands of a wizard that, by all rights, should be dead by now (you have survived two dark wizards and have barely, if any, scars to show for it!)._

_6. Write in an unwanted journal to appease –_

* * *

*ff . net does not like random characters, therefore you do not get to see the blob of goo. Use your imagination, please.*

* * *

_Now that there is a blob of exploded potion on this desolate journal (apparently potion proof as well – do not ask why I did not test this before), I suppose I should apologize – though I know not what for._

_I blame the boils that Ms. Gallison is now sporting on you Albus – do not even dare to ask why or I swear to Salazar, I will not be held responsible for my actions._

_At least this mishap did not affect the other students, unlike the one Ms. Nixler so brilliantly devised. I could just see the entire third year Potion's class walking into the infirmary, covered in boils – Poppy would have kittens._

_Actually, that is quite an amusing thought. Congratulations Albus, you have succeeded in one of your life goals, I believe._

_The sour, old, distasteful potions master of Hogwarts just laughed. Thank Merlin the class has already been dismissed._

_- S. Snape_


	7. Trust

**Chapter 7 – Trust**

_Thursday – May 20, 1999_

_21:16_

_Seeing as I am still here and not fired, nor in Azkaban for that matter, apparently the meddlesome old fool, for once, made the smart decision not to interfere with my blasted life (more so than normal that is). However, it does pose a rather odd question: why would Albus want to be an active part of my life?_

_Merlin knows there are enough young witches and wizards out there that could use guidance –more than the half-a-soul I possess. They still have a chance to be set straight at least – I will not change my ways; there is no reason to._

_Perhaps he has finally given up – he will be the last to do so, besides Minerva. She is under the enchantment that her teasing amuses me still, and while it did for some time, games can only be played for so long until a draw is called or someone is defeated._

_Looking back, I see I had not completed the list of damnables for Albus – though there is not much reason now._

_6. Write in an unwanted journal to appease an easily distracted wizard who must have his hand in 20 cauldrons at once – lest he gets bored._

_7. I suppose I should expand on number 4: Save the brat from falling off his broom, save him from a three-headed dog, send Fawkes with the Sorting Hat for the brat to slay the Basilisk (Dear Salazar, was that really necessary?), get attacked by the werewolf (_**yet again**_), hold back Crouch Jr. while you escort the brat out of his chambers, check up on the mutt (said mutt only to dive in head first and get himself killed), teach (and fail) the brat at Occlumency, help him hunt for the horcruxes, and assist in killing the Dark Lord._

_I will never understand why he saved me that night, and I am terrified to admit I do not think I could ever ask him – what would he say? There would be no spouting of lost love or respect, I can assure you, nor was there companionship in those long years I was forced to endure his presence. Yet the boy still staunched the blood and removed the venom from my body with ease, which by all rights should not have been possible._

_Then again, the rules have never applied to Mr. Potter. Why should they have started that night almost a year ago? For once, thank Merlin, Salazar, and the rest of the founders and whatever God above that sees over the Earth, that they do not._

_Morning comes much too early for one who cannot sleep._

_- Severus_


	8. GreenEyed Monster

**Chapter 8 – Green-Eyed Monster**

_Saturday – May 22, 1999_

_10:31_

_I will kill Albus Dumbledore. Merlin help me, I will kill him._

_Oh yes Albus, what a _**grand **_idea to invite the brat back, because he needs – needs my arse – those he loves right now. He is in such a difficult place, and is not sure where he should go from here._

_I have a better idea, tell him to go have a chat with the giant squid; perhaps he would gain some perspective – while NOT BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!_

_The boy has yet to be away from Hogwarts for a year and is already crying to come back like a homesick first year. Yet, the _**boy **_still insists that he is a grown man. He parades around with his two sidekicks – Ginger Nut and Former Beaver – as if he is King of the Bloody World._

_As much as we are thankful that he rid our world of the Dark Lord (the deed for which he received copious amounts of help), he is not the most wonderful thing that has walked this side of the Atlantic._

_If only the boy would grow up! I am loathe to admit, he was not as much of a dunderhead as I thought. He could have used his skills for so much more, but instead decided to 'take a year off' to 'find himself.'_

_Hogwash!_

_The boy did not need time off – he needed guidance! Yet just another thing the Dear Old Headmaster did not take necessary time to foresee. He created a machine, a machine to kill, and it did (dear Merlin, it did). But what now?_

_After the war (as it seems, I was damned to survive it), I wanted nothing more than to open up my own apothecary and work in solitude – live out the rest of my thankful years in peace! It would never have been much, but it would have suited me fine._

_The boy never had any dreams – past killing the Dark Lord that is. But he did not know he had the option – who was I to tell him? Would he have even listened?_

_He believed me evil from the start (for which, I cannot blame him). However, if I had done different, I would have been exposed as a spy for the light – and who knows where we would be now?_

_No, I could not have changed, but Albus could have done something – anything._

_The boy-who-should-be-a-man is nothing but a sitting duck. I cannot help but be angered by the man, sitting up in his office, telling that green-eyed monster that all will be fine._

_How can it – how could it ever be fine?_

_- Severus_


	9. Unwelcome

**Chapter 9 – Unwelcome**

_Sunday – May 23, 1999_

_15:56_

_As predicted, the boy could not help but to breathe down my neck the moment opportunity presented itself – invading the dungeons as if he was once a faithful little snake of mine. He should be pestering his own former Head of House, not me. _

_But, of course, I have failed to swoon at him and all his glorious fame that he seeks from everyone in the wizarding world. He has known me longer than he has known most others in his insignificant little life and he just cannot stand the fact that I still despise him from the deepest recesses of my heart._

_He had the nerve to come to my dungeons, wearing that blasted smile that is consistently plastered on Witch Weekly, and strut around my office as if he belonged there. It took copious amounts of energy to restrain myself from hexing the twerp into a permanent stupor, yet the boy did not even flinch at my agitation._

_Will he ever learn? I would take great pleasure in watching him do something similar to Malfoy Jr. – he would not be breathing much longer._

_Between the boy and Albus, surely my death is a prominent figure in Death's schedule. What great joy He must feel, probably already plotting the most horrendous fashion in which to do the final deed._

_Though it is futile pondering what the two of them might have in store for me – my mind could never fathom the juvenile tendencies that they exhibit._

_For Salazar's sake, can the damn brat not see that I don't want him in my dungeons? What more would I have to do to persuade him to leave me alone – strut around naked whilst brewing? Or, Merlin forbid, actually be _**kind**_ to him? That would scare the living daylights out of him._

_Please all beings that can hear my plea, do not let it come to that._

_- Severus_


	10. Righting the Wrong

**Chapter 10 – Righting the Wrong**

Wednesday – May 26, 1999

13:15

_Knock-knock._

Severus looked up from the pile of fourth year essays spread out in front of him.

_What the…_

"Enter?"

The door opened cautiously, and a mop of black hair entered the room, closely followed by the rest of the Boy Who Lived.

_Oh for the love of…_

"Potter!"

The boy jumped and quickly entered the room with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey," Harry said nervously.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Severus laid his quill down beside the current abysmal paper.

"Dare I ask why you are here?"

"Well, actually I was just wandering the halls a bit –"

"And came here?"

"Erm… Yeah, I suppose."

"Well then, are you finished?"

Harry's jaw worked yet no sound came forth.

"Eloquent as always," Severus rolled his eyes and picked the quill back up, "Shut the door when you leave."

Hearing the door shut quickly, the man heaved a short sigh of relief.

"Oh it can't be that bad."

Just about ripping a hole in the parchment with the freshly sharpened quill, Severus' head snapped up – Harry had moved a good 10 feet into the classroom.

"Potter! What are you doing in my classroom?"

Harry just shrugged and wandered over the wall, looking at various dead things floating gracelessly in some kind of preservation potion.

"Well, you didn't ask me to leave…"

Severus quirked his brow and folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, so you wish to spend time with the Dungeon Bat?"

Harry whipped around, almost knocking a jar of… _something_ over – eyes wide. "Oh, no!"

Snorting, Severus eyed the boy up and down, making him squirm, "Then why, pray tell, are you still here?"

Blushing, Harry spoke down to his intertwined hands, "You're not a Dungeon Bat, sir."

"Really? I was positive that was the usual phrase I heard coming from your mouth when referring to my person."

Harry cringed and spoke lightly, "I was wrong…"

The softness took Severus by surprise, so he did not speak right away. Harry looked up at Severus' practiced blank reaction.

"Look, I know," he began to pace, "I was wrong a lot –"

"Potter –"

The boy froze in place.

"– it seems I have given off the wrong implication – I was rather taken by surprise is all."

Harry looked over at the man in hesitation. Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk.

"Oh, um, o-okay."

Another knock at the door sounded.

_If this is Neville Longbottom, I quit. Albus be damned, he can find another replacement on his own time._

"Enter…" Severus growled out.

"Ah! Harry, there you are my boy."

Severus groaned.

"All right there, Severus?"

"Just _fine_, Albus," the man said, trying to mute the resentment in his voice.

"Good, good… Harry here keeping you good company, I see."

Severus barely raised his eyes to glance at the older wizard, but noticed that the young man next to him was wearing the oddest shade of blush.

"That's one way to say it, I suppose."

Well that got Harry's attention – Severus snorted.

"Splendid!" the man clapped his hands together in obvious glee, "I am sorry though Severus, but I must steal the young man away from you for the time being."

_Thank Merlin! The old coot _is_ actually good for something._

"Perfectly fine, Albus. Good day."

The Headmaster turned on his heels, ushering Harry along, "See you at dinner, Severus!"

Already back to his grading, Severus did not notice the disappointment that crossed the young man's face.

_

* * *

_

_Wednesday – May 26, 1999_

_19:29_

_Just when one thinks they have a complexity memorized, a new corner or niche is found._

_The insufferable brat must have asked Albus for my schedule, and of course, the senile bat would give it to his Golden Boy – he trusts too easily._

_Seeking myself out has been known to be detrimental to one's health – especially for first years – yet the boy does not heed the warnings he was so painstakingly taught in his first seven years at the castle._

_Perhaps Albus foresaw where the brat had headed, but did not manage to cut him off in time. No, knowing Albus, if he played any part in this it was persuading the young man to come down here – possibly to see if he could 'perk up the ol' potions master a bit.'_

_It is a laughable thought really, but I would not put it past the old man – he is much too old to be thinking clearly anymore._

_But must it always be me that Albus terrorizes? There is an abundant amount of persons in this building – not including the ghosts or creatures lurking around forbidden corners (Fluffy does not just escape one's notice). Yet he personally seeks out Minerva and myself at the most inconvenient of times._

_There are others that would be only too delighted to invite the old man in for tea, or to stop in the hallway and have a little chat. Merlin knows the students would be grateful to see him around more often. He seems to soothe their fear and reinforce the knowledge that the Dark Lord _**is**_ indeed dead – though the same could be said for the Potter brat._

_It seems that I am doomed to a life of inconveniences in the forms of unpleasant men – but I suppose it could always be worse. The Dark Lord could still be alive, and I, branded as his servant. I believe I will take the much-too-twinkly-for-his-own-good old man and the young, foolish Gryffindor who seems too attached to my person for his health._

_Though I would and will surely (and timely) end up dead either way – or in St. Mungos._

_- Severus_


	11. Oblivious

**Chapter 11 – Oblivious**

Friday – May 28, 1999

15:57

"Hello?" a curious voice trickled through the classroom, and into the student's store.

Severus groaned and rested his forehead against the ladder.

_Oh Merlin, not again…_

"Professor? Are you in?"

_Where else would I bloody go?_

Then he heard a long, drawn out sigh and a light shuffle of feet.

"Figures… first time I escape Albus' clutches," _'Albus'? Since when has it been 'Albus'?_ "I don't even know why I try anymore... the git hates me and would hex my balls off, given half the chance."

Severus quirked a brow, _Well, he certainly isn't talking about Albus anymore._

One of the old student chairs grated against the stone floor, followed by a blatant sound of a body plopping down, as if exhausted, accompanied by another loud sigh.

The Headmaster had once inquired if Severus thought, perhaps, the chairs would soon be in need of replacement. The potions master had snorted and replied that 'they do not need to be comfortable – potions are not made sitting down.' Praise Merlin, the man never asked again.

Severus rolled his eyes at the memory.

"For the love of God, Merlin – why'd it have to be him?"

_Him? Him who? Who the sodding hell hurt you? I swear, if I find out who, I will_… Severus started a mental rant, figuring he had dazed out on part of the young man's one-sided conversation, and angry at himself for not catching a name.

Though, standing in the students' store, where Harry could not even hear him if he decided to actually _voice_ these opinions, probably was not one of the brightest things the Professor had ever done. Thus, climbing down the ladder, Severus steeled himself for the worse. Straightening his robes he put on the impassive face on that he had worn for the past 20 plus years and walked out of the storeroom.

"Mr. Potter?"

After a short _eep!_ of surprise, the young man quickly stood up – nearly knocking over the chair – and looked up at his former Potions Professor.

"O-oh! So you are here."

_Must he always repeat the obvious?_

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am here, in my classroom, in my dungeons," Harry cringed as he realized his own idiocy, "The question, however, is why are _you_ here?"

"Sorry, sir. Just wandering around, really."

"You seem to be doing that quite often, as of late."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I guess... Dumbledore kind of whisked me away the other day though..."

"For your safety, I am sure," Severus rolled his eyes.

Harry sneered and his eyes darkened, "Or for his own amusement..."

Severus narrowed his eyes and frowned at the remark. The Harry Potter that _he_ knew loved the old fool like a grandfather – another trait he had always chalked up to Gryffindor blindness. _If the boy knew the _**real**_ reasons..._

Dumbledore was no saint, but in the eyes of the rest of the wizarding world, he was God's right hand compared to the Dark Lord.

Harry finally looked back at Severus, interpreting his dark look for the opposite of what he was thinking, and started pacing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... Jesus! I can't go anywhere with him knowing about it!" Severus mentally snorted, _don't I know the feeling_, "If I didn't owl him at least three times a week, he'd just pop in!" The boy was now reverting to wild hand and arm motions, as to emphasize his point. "Like he owned the place or something! I understand Hogwarts and all – it's his school in a manner of speaking – but really?" he finally stopped wearing the stone floor and looked at Severus, almost pleadingly, to understand, "My private life?"

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose to get his ground, lest he say something that could be taken to a place he really would rather not visit. Looking back up into the eager and still pleading eyes of Harry, he said plainly, "Welcome to the world of Albus Dumbledore – lifelong meddler and 24/7 nosey parker."

Harry snorted and shook his head, looking the other direction, but his shoulders visibly relaxed, "It never stops, does it?"

Severus knew the hidden words underneath that statement.

_I haven't lied to him yet, I'll be damned if I start now._

"No, it doesn't."

Harry nodded numbly and sighed, then turned his head back to face the older wizard.

"So, how are classes going?"

Severus smirked, though one might call it a small smile (if they dared chance the end of his wand, that is), "Abysmal – but have they not always?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, it shouldn't be as bad now. 'Less you gained another Neville."

Severus quirked a brow at Harry's openness at pointing out flaws of his former housemates.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't get me wrong, he was a good mate, loyal and all, but absolutely rubbish at potions – even _he_ wouldn't deny it."

Snorting, the man rolled his eyes, "No, no more the likes of Mr. Longbottom this year – nor you."

Grinning sheepishly, Harry ventured out as far as he dare, "A year of quiet then?"

Severus shook his head, and moved back towards the students' store, Harry in tow, "Hogwarts has never been silent, but at least this year I will not have to restock over 20 new cauldrons."

Blushing, Harry looked down at his feet, "Oh..."

"I do pray that I have not jinxed myself, however – exams are next week."

"Yeah... oh, yeah!" Severus looked over his shoulder from atop the ladder as realization dawned on the young man, "You were getting preparations done weren't you? I'm sorry, I should have realized."

The Potion's Professor was rather amused at the Gryffindor's actions, turning to flee as if he might be burned if he stayed a moment longer – though there was not even a cauldron bubbling in sight.

"I'll just let you get to it then..." Harry finally looked up at the bemused face of his former teacher, "Erm, bye then."

Quirking a brow, Severus muttered a farewell and watched him leave.

_Well, that was interesting. I didn't say it was necessary for him to take his leave, but if he feels he must_, Severus shrugged as he pulled a few more jars from the shelf, _so be it._

* * *

_Friday – May 28, 1999_

_22:43_

_The boy has finally gained some sense – leaving without having to be told. Even if I did have to drop a hint, it is an improvement. Though it would not have harmed him to help carry a few jars into the student's lab first, even _**he**_ is not that abysmal at potions._

_I still cannot work out his anger towards the Headmaster, however. I wonder what the old coot has asked of him yet again. Hasn't the boy done enough? His childhood was taken from him at a much too early age, and now he is an adult (even I cannot deny as much [I will never tell him this in person, even if I am on my deathbed])._

_One day the man is going to push too far, and, well, we all remember what Albus' office looked like after fifth year. He is much more powerful now; Merlin knows what he could do (effortlessly levelling the school?)._

_His wish to leave the wizarding world behind for a year is becoming much clearer. Perhaps the boy is not as different as I once perceived – one can only handle so much._

_Even if he is a Gryffindor._

_- Severus_


	12. Salazar's Blessing

**Chapter 12 – Salazar's Blessing**

Saturday – May 29, 1999  
8:37

Severus was just setting the fires under three cauldrons when he heard it – a whistle... in the tune of Gryffindor's fight song.

_Oh Merlin – no, sod it, you haven't been of any help since he's arrived._

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Severus drawled before the man even set foot in the room.

"You know, I am out of school now, Professor," the man strode in and took off his cloak, laying it over a stool in the far corner.

Severus glared at Harry, who remained calm and collected under the potions master critical gaze, "Your point?"

Sighing, Harry looked at his former Professor in a defeated air, "My _name_ is Harry, Potter was my... my father."

Severus blinked owlishly at the man. _Sodding Hell, I haven't said that name in vain since before the search for the Horcruxes – perhaps in annoyance, but not true vain. Does he really think I still associate his father with it?_

Looking at Harry, he already knew his answer.

"Great sodding Hell, boy! Are you truly that dim-witted to think I still see you as a replica of your father?"

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

Rolling his eyes, Severus turned his attention back to the cauldrons, "_You_ will always be Potter to me now... not your father. I know you are not two of the same."

Severus looked up to see the same expression still glued to the Gryffindor's face.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, don't act so shocked, brat."

Harry blinked, and then his face split into one of those giddy teenaged grins.

Severus took a deep breath to settle the nerves that that smile seemed to agitate within him. _These feelings _cannot_ be normal_. Though he would not try to analyse these feelings any time in the near future.

Harry walked over to his side and peered into the cauldron, "So, what's cooking?" he said, and grinned up at the potions master.

Closing his eyes, Severus counted backwards from 10 so he would not cuff the moron round the ear.

"_Nothing_ is cooking you idiot, I am not a house-elf."

"'Course not, you're too tall!"

Harry ducked and covered his head as Severus raised a hand – to get the stirring rod in front of the idiot to stir the potion and check its temperature.

Harry peeked through his fingers and then lowered his arms, "Wow, how much calming draught have you had today?"

Glaring, Severus did not deign to answer.

"Oh all right! I'll stop fussing."

"That was not fussing," Severus growled, "_That_ was blatant annoyance."

Harry shrugged, "I only pick on you 'cause I like you, you know."

Severus, just about dropping the stirring rod into the potion, instantly tensed up.

Harry laughed and gently slapped him on the back, shaking his head, and muttered something lightly under his breath that sounded quite like "paranoid git."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Severus, still in a daze from what the man had said previously, stared at Harry with a mystified expression, "You _want_ to brew a potion?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at his shuffling feet, "Might as well, since I'm so insistent on coming down here bugging you and all..."

_Well, if he _does_ insist on bothering me, perhaps he could at least be useful... and, perhaps, if he walks out of the dungeon covered in boils or thousands of little cuts due to his immaturity and overconfidence, he will be too terrified to wander in the direction of the dungeons again._

Severus shrugged, either way seemed to be beneficial to him at the moment.

"If you insist."

Harry's eyes held a strange light as he looked up at Severus, as his grin – if possible – spread further across his face.

* * *

_Saturday – May 29, 1999_

_17:21_

_Salazar must have been watching over us – nothing exploded nor did he sustain serious (or any) injuries._

_What possessed me to give into the demands of the brat eludes me – I must have, finally, truly lost it. Cutting potion ingredients can do no real harm as long as I watch him, but handing over the stirring rod was utter foolishness. His damn Gryffindor traits must be starting to rub off on me. Just what I need._

_The students are already terrified of me, if my personality flips on the drop of a hat the children's parents will be fire calling the ministry within the first week of school demanding an investigation of my person (including my mental health)._

_However, if he does intend to stick around, perhaps a few Slytherin traits will rub off onto him as well. It is about time he started running his own life and ignoring what everyone else keeps telling him to do._

_He is not stupid enough to run off and get killed (as long as ***none of his friends*** no one is in danger). Besides, I have kept him safe this long, it would not be anything new to keep a watchful eye on him yet again. It is an old habit that seems like it is going to be around for eternity– despite the fact that I have yet to find a reason for it. The brat is an annoyance worse than the things Hagrid drags onto the castle's grounds – minus the dragon (what in God's name _**was**_ he thinking?). Yet I cannot help but to go running when I hear ill of the idiot._

_When he was wounded some six months back during a hunt for a small group of remaining Death Eaters, I was in the Headmaster's office within three minutes – completely blind to the fact that I could have just asked Minerva for the facts as she was talking to Pomona._

_Blindness seems to be the main term for myself when he is involved – what is it about him that makes me so dense?_

_Honestly though, I do not think it would be the wisest to know the answer._

_Though, I will be asking to see the healing progression on the scars if he comes by to bother me tomorrow._

_- Severus_

* * *

***  
FF (dot) net is a complete buggering arsehole as will not let me use strikethrough text, so I have to use *** TEXT *** instead. I am so sorry for the confusion.

If anyone knows a way around this, besides the HTML coding (del, STRIKE, s, etc.), which I have already tried, please PM me.


	13. Round Two

_Wow! Over 4,000 hits in less than a month? =D I must say I am honoured that so many people are actually reading the fic. I was hoping for a good reception, but this has already reached beyond my expectations!_

_And thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed! As I've said before, reviews are not demanded, but are always welcome and appreciated._

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Round Two**

Sunday – May 30, 1999  
12:17

"Professor?" Severus heard a voice filter into his office.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the door opening, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned around with a cloak in hand, "Sorry, I just forgot this down here yesterday," he said, holding it up. "Didn't mean to bother you – just didn't want you to think someone was lurking around, stealing things."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Potter, are you feeling alright?"

Harry tilted his head in confusion, "Yeah... why?"

"You are being oddly polite when just yesterday you made yourself perfectly at home without asking."

"Oh, yeah, I should apologize for that," he said, blushing, and then looked away.

_What the hell has gotten into him?_

Severus waved his hand in dismissal, "Never mind that." He walked down the few steps to the lab area and strode over towards Harry, who finally looked up.

"I am, however, more curious about those scars of yours – how are they healing?"

"Scars?" the young man asked, again, in confusion.

Severus ushered Harry deeper into the room and closed the door behind them, "From the raid six months ago, the one you caught Malfoy senior in."

"Oh!" Harry said, a visible light clicking in his eyes, "Um, fine I guess."

Severus rolled his eyes, "There shouldn't _be_ any scars left. Take off your shirt."

"My what?"

"Oh Heaven forbid, Potter, I've dressed your wounds before, just take off your shirt or I'll do it for you."

Eyes widening, Harry sat his cloak down on the nearest table and pulled the shirt off quickly as a blush started rising on his flesh.

Severus could not hold back his sharp intake of breath at what he saw – five jagged lines running across his rib cage, a few splattering forwards and one wrapping around his back, disappearing beneath his jean line.

"Harry!"

The boy whipped around, but tried to cover himself with his arms, "They're still healing –"

Severus grabbed both arms and moved them out of his line of view, turning the body so light could shine across the faded but still _very_ visible scars.

"They should not be _still_ healing! If they would had got you to a proper healer who bought supplies from a formidable potions master _these_," he said pointing to the white lines, "would no longer be here!"

Severus' angry voice rang clear through the classroom, and Harry turned his head away from the man, and whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry..."

Finally seeing that he was yelling at the wrong person, Severus let out a defeated sound on a breath of air, "It's not your fault... They should have known better. What if someone else had seen these? They would have thought you wanted them as some sort of sick souvenir."

Noticing his voice was yet again rising, he took a moment to steady himself and lowered Harry's arm. The man still was not looking at him.

"Potter – Harry," Glistening eyes stared back at him.

"I don't want any more scars."

Severus grimly nodded, "I know. I will brew a proper batch of healing and blemish vanishing salves tonight."

Harry squared his shoulders and nodded, "Thank you." Noticing that he was still exposed however, he turned to get his abandoned shirt, "I'll leave you so can get back work then."

Fortunately, Severus had enough sense this time to not let him just walk away.

"You know, you should learn how to brew these two as well. Considering that – well, it's _you_."

Harry smiled at Severus as he pulled his shirt back on, "As long as I'm not intruding, I suppose I could stay."

"No, I have everything finished for exams next week. 'Potter-safe' at present."

Harry snorted, but nodded, and Severus went to get the cauldrons and ingredients. After setting them up, he went up to his desk and pulled a notebook out, as well as a quill and some ink. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You are not going to remember every step just by brewing the potion once," he said, laying the parcels in front of Harry.

"Well, not all of us can store information like a computer in our brains."

Severus scrunched his eyebrows and gave Harry an odd look, as if he had just grown another head.

Harry chuckled, "Never mind, it's a muggle device for storing information."

"I see..."

"Thank you, though," Harry said, and opened the journal and titled the first two pages: Healing Salve and Blemish Vanishing Salve.

He then turned to the inside front cover, and wrote Property of the Half-Blood Prince's Brat.

Severus, at first, felt a bubble of rage at seeing his old name. But when 'Brat' appeared, it immediately dissipated, and he snorted.

"Brat."

"I know."

* * *

_Sunday – May 30, 1999  
__20:39_

_Those scars should have been healed now. If I ever find out who was assigned the duty, I will be obtaining some curious potion ingredients that one does not come by on a casual day. And the Ministry for Merlin's sake! What kind of potion's masters are they dealing with? I might have to resign myself to paying the Weasley family a visit, just to talk to Arthur and Percy to see what the bloody hell is going on over there._

_I am still at a loss as to why he seemed so gloomy when first entering the lab. For some inane reason, I have a strong gut sense that it involved Albus (when does it not?). The man meddles too much on a daily basis, but when it comes to Potter, it is thrice fold._

_It is no wonder that his return to the castle seemed so bitter sweet. He gets to come 'home' in a sense (he has never been able to call anywhere else by that name), but then he has to put up with Albus. Though, even if he leaves as he said, the man still meddles. Perhaps he finally understands why I never leave – there is no reason to. I will have watchful eyes on me until the day I am laid in a shallow grave._

_The image of those scars has kept searing in the back of my mind since the moment he left. I know they will heal now as long as he keeps using the salves, but he should not have waited this long to get them properly healed. Those cuts could have caused infection and landed him in St. Mungos for weeks! Who knows which nincompoop was assigned to heal him – and to include the fact that they were probably star struck does not help matters._

_At least he is 'home' now and does not have to worry about such trivial matters, someone will always be on hand to save the brat if need be. Somehow, I am deducing that it will be me – as per usual._

_- Severus_


	14. Hell Week

_Okay you lucky dogs, since I am going to be out most of tomorrow I figured I would upload the new chapter tonight, instead of making you wait until Saturday._

_I know, I am awesome ;) You could thank me by leaving a review *hint hint* (Yes, more shameless promotion)._

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Hell Week**

Tuesday – June 1, 1999  
11:42

Severus was doing his usual rounds in the classroom, murmuring corrections as he went, when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing it would not be one of the staff – they were not as stupid to bother the Professor during exam's week – he flung open the door, with a sour expression on his face.

"What is so goddamn important, that –" Severus stopped mid-sentence when he saw it was Harry.

Harry drew back a few inches and stared him, "Well, _someone's_ in a good mood today."

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped out of the classroom, forcing the other man to backup a few feet, "Potter, what do you think you are doing down here?"

Harry drew his brows together and tilted his head, "Is something wrong?"

"_Yes_, Potter, there is. It's the middle of exam week and you are down here being a nuisance!"

Harry grinned up at the man and rolled his eyes.

"Do _not_ roll your eyes at me, you –"

"Alright, alright!" Harry held up his hands in defeat, "Can I at least come in?"

Severus opened his mouth to tell the man off, but a voice trickled through the door.

"Umm... Professor Snape?"

Closing his eyes, Severus took a deep breath and re-entered the classroom, "Yes, Ms. Farlow?"

The girl made a peculiar face, as if she just stepped in a pile of dragon dung, "I think I did something wrong."

Severus glared back at Harry, giving him a 'this is all your fault' look. Harry blinked at Severus, but did not move.

Severus let out a small growl, but went over to the girl's side. Peering into the cauldron, he raised his right eyebrow, "And what did you add to make the potion turn this ridiculous shade of neon pink?"

"I, umm, and well you see..."

"No Ms. Farlow, I do not see. You were supposed to add the frog's liver before the unicorn hair, not at the same time."

"Oh..." the young girl said, looking down at her hands as they worried the hem of her robe.

"Well?" Severus asked, getting the girl's attention, "Aren't you going to write this down?"

The girl scrambled for her notebook and quill and quickly jotted down the Professor's explanation.

Severus checked the rest of her table mates potions, barely muttering a few words, and went on to the next, completely ignoring his intruder.

Harry, meanwhile, had come to stand next to the girl and touched her shoulder. When she looked up, she could not help but to gape.

"Don't worry, he might seem like a giant git, but he's really nothing more than a big ol' teddy bear."

The girl giggled into her hand as the rest of the table stared at him in awe for being so bold as to say that with the Professor still in the room. Severus heard the giggles and shot Harry another glare.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to stay at the _front_ of the room, and let the students finish their last potion before exams."

Harry flashed the man with a huge grin and nodded, "Of course Professor."

He muttered a quick 'good luck!' under his breath, as he made his way up to the front, plopping himself down on top of Severus' desk.

Severus' face visibly heated, but he just ignored the young man instead of causing a scene. Once he was done with the final rounds, he came up to the front of the room and took his robe off – it was unbearably hot in the labs for some reason.

Glaring at Harry again, he walked in front of his desk and huffed into his ear, making the other man shiver, "Get off the damn desk, you idiot!"

"Alright Severus, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Severus looked about ready to hex Harry as he said his given name. _Is he that bloody dense? If he speaks my name in front of the children, they might presume they can follow in his lead. And Merlin, the brats are disrespectful enough as is!_

The two men stood in the front until the timer went off at noon.

"Bottle what you have finished and set it on the desk, labelled, then clean up your workstation and you are free to leave."

There was a mixture of relieved sighs and disappointed groans as the students set about cleaning up.

"Oh don't bellyache, you have at least another four years of Potion's classes to go."

Severus looked back in awe, _Did he just – why would Potter –_

His musings were cut off, however, when one student raised their voice and said, "Bloody Hell! Are you crazy? After fifth year, I'm never coming back down here again!"

"Mr. Lasron, as true as that may be –"

"I said that once as well, and I went straight through NEWTs. Got third highest in my class for it too."

The boy stood, gobsmacked, staring at Harry.

"Really?" the young Ms. Farlow asked.

Harry nodded, "You have the best Potion's master in Britain, if not one of the finest in the world, right under your noses – you best take advantage of it while you can."

Everyone's gaze shifted from the young emerald-eyed man, over to their sour Potion's Professor, who had a light shade of pink tingeing his cheeks.

Glaring at them all, "_Well_," he growled out, "Aren't you all supposed to be cleaning up?"

They immediately went back to work and filed out of the classroom quickly. When the last one finally left, Severus heard Harry chuckle behind him.

"Why are you down here?" Severus bit out as he turned back, facing the man.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Albus said that it's rare that you even eat breakfast during exams week. I am here to make sure – whether you leave the dungeons or not – that you eat _something_. And don't give me that look!"

"I'll give you any damn look I please. Now get out," the Professor moved behind him to gather up the potions and put them in a bin behind his desk.

Harry stayed silent for a moment, but Severus could feel the stubborn man watching him.

"You made sure I ate every day, up to and the day that I killed Voldemort..."

Severus' hands hovered above the bin as he closed his eyes, repressing a shiver from hearing the truth, "We are not in a war anymore, Potter."

"That doesn't mean I stopped caring for you."

Dropping the potions into the bin, he let out a cold chuckle, "Why, in Merlin's name, would you care about a bitter old man?"

Severus heard Harry sigh and turn around, walking over to the door. When the footsteps stopped, he held his breath.

"You cared about me once."

By the time Severus turned around, Harry was already gone. He swore under his breath as his eyes drifted to the spot where Harry was sitting not even fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

12:13

Severus eyed the brat, daring him to say anything, as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

Hagrid sputtered into his drink as he caught sight of him however, alerting the table to his presence – all whom were staring at him with wide eyes, with the exception of the Headmaster and Harry.

"Ah, Severus! Good to see you, my boy. The house-elves made one of your favourites for lunch – peach cobbler!" the Headmaster was twinkling with hidden laughter; the potion's master rolled his eyes.

"How delightful."

* * *

_Tuesday – June 1, 1999  
__20:43_

_Hell Week, aka Exam Week, has always lived up to its name. Yet this year it has been outdone – Potter is here. What right does he think he has _**ordering**_ me to eat – I am not a two year old! The man is infuriating at best, and I know Albus put him up to that today. Even if he _**did**_ have a ball dispelling the children of their fear of the dreaded Potion's Professor, he would not think of coming down during exam's week (he had seven years of learning my mindset during them) and bothering me._

_Why would he even care if I ate or not? I am not so bad off that a few days of meagre eating would see me waste away to nothing. He would have more dire things on his mind as well if he were watching over hundreds of dunderheads so stressed out that they tremble when they pour the most minor of ingredients. I do not have twenty sets of eyes to watch each individual student to make sure that my dungeons will still be in one piece whence exams are done. _

**That**_ is why I seem to put off an psychotic air during these weeks, while the rest of the castle is hunched over books and chanting spells to themselves trying to force their brains to remember them just for this week. The only other subject that could be even considered volatile would be Care of Magical Creatures – and that is only because of the oaf and his idea of 'fun' and 'cute' animals._

_Minerva does not have to worry about a transfiguration explosion that would level half the school, nor does Pomona have to stress about a plant erupting poisonous or melting ooze – Hell, even Filius does not have to worry about a demolishing charm! Instead of a practical, he does written exams – "for their safety" he had once said in a staff meeting. Yes, well it does not matter if a child can write the correct incantation if they cannot perform it correctly!_

_But what is the use? If two Dark Lords (most of them have lived through both Grindelwald and Voldemort) have taught them nothing, then I will be of no influence to them. Perhaps if Potter talked to them it might be different, but they would never listen to a former Death Eater. They barely listen to Albus anymore (not like he does much anyways in the way of pushing the students)._

_And how does Potter know I cared about him? I never showed any inclination of the sort. Presuming such things can cause catastrophic endings – with no shortage of pain in the process._

_Did I even care about him?_

_It matters not, however. He could not _**truly**_ care about a man such as myself – bitter from the inside out, unloving, cruel and unjust. He will settle down with a pretty little witch one day – dear Merlin, anyone but that Weasley chit – and have a gaggle of his own, living out his days in blissful happiness. He will remember me naught, and I cannot blame him._

_Dear Salazar, I think I just sickened myself; I have been up for too long. A hot shower and then bed is what I need. Though, it is just another day of hellions and failed potions to look forward to – I do not need to be thinking about another man's future, nor even my own really. I will live in this castle until the day I die._

_- Severus_


	15. Damnable

_Good morning, dearies =) Actually posting in the morning, for once, because I am sick as a dog and missing my first class (second one isn't looking so well either...) =( Better this way though, so if I get doped up on meds before this evening I won't forget ;) _

_Anywho, yes I know this chapter is short, and I am sorry, but it's just the way the plot worked itself out. Next week's will be longer though, I promise._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 – Damnable**

_Friday – June 4, 1999  
__16:32_

_Thank Merlin, yet another exam week is over – and I do not have to spend my weekend scraping teenager off my walls or ceiling. The students will be on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow at noon, and I will finally get a weekend of quiet._

_Grading the exams should not take me more than tonight and tomorrow morning, however the cleaning up of the lab will take me the rest of the weekend. Ms. Gallison, yet again, blew up another cauldron. This time there were no injuries, but scraping the ceiling manually will be such a _**treat**_. I can barely contain my glee._

_At least the chit is now graduated, though barely. Exploding the cauldron within the first ten minutes gave her enough time to brew a scarcely passable batch of –_

* * *

16:40

"Professor?"

Severus clenched his hovering quill, and blessed Salazar it was not his wand he was holding.

"_Yes_, Potter?"

"Oh, um, were you busy?"

Severus raised his eyes level to that of the other man's, and pierced him with a very unforgiving glare. Harry's eyes widened and Severus was thankful that the brat did not take another step inside the room.

Clearing his throat, he cautiously proceeded, "Well, um, Albus actually sent for you –"

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes.

" – he said that, if you could, come up to his office as quickly as possible?"

Harry offered a weak smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

Severus, sighing, dipped his quill into the inkwell and went back to writing, "Tell the old fool, I will be up there shortly."

Harry let out a breath and nodded, "Sure, of course. See you at dinner."

The only response he got, however, was an indecipherable grunt, but quickly took his leave.

* * *

–

_All the blessed Founders, please give me the strength not to kill the old fool, as well as the brat that insists on being a prominent thorn in my side. I have barely had fifteen minutes peace since the last class left, and now with the reminder of the boy being in the castle, the hopes of a quiet weekend have grown quite dim._

_I should get up to Albus' office quickly however, lest it actually be something of importance. I am not sure whom I loathe more – Dumbledore or Potter – although both could be damned for all I care at the moment._

_- Severus_


	16. Fear

Hello readers! I want to first off say thank you for all of those who read the last chapter - it had many more hits than I was expecting =) Sadly however, only one comment =( Again, I will _never _demand comments, but I will not know know if you guys are liking the way it's going, or if it's too fast/slow, if you do not let me know! But, as promised, this chapter is much longer! So hopefully it will pull in a few more reviewers ;)

Also, I would like to pass along some new posters that a friend (arisblaze aka Lissa) sent along to my group (A House-Elf in the Potion's Lab http:/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ ahouseelfinthepotionslab/) from the new HP movie =D

http:/ www. mugglenet .com /app /news /show /3825

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Fear

Sunday – June 6, 1999  
11:45

A whistle filtered into the Potion's lab, and drew Severus' attention away from a rather large clump of... something that was attached to the table he was delicately scouring.

Looking up, Severus saw that Harry Potter had yet again come to invade his classroom. The young man was wearing a rather obscene look of disgust, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah... mornin'," Harry turned to look at the scorched door, and then back at Severus. Pointing to the door, he asked, "Did we leave this place in this sort of disarray?"

Severus snorted, and went back to prying the clump off the table, "This Mr. Potter, would be considered a good year."

"Oh."

Footsteps steadily grew closer to the wall opposite the Professor, and suddenly stopped.

"Do I even _want_ to ask what this is?"

Looking up, Severus cringed at the memory of Ms. Gallison, "An attempted batch at Veritaserum – or at least that's what she claimed."

Harry chuckled, "Ah, NEWTs, how charming."

Severus snorted, "It would be much more preferable if the students could refrain from shaking like leaves and blowing up cauldrons."

Harry cringed, "Ouch. How many this year?"

"Four."

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad – not even one per class. But the, erm, _ceiling_, how do you plan on getting that off?"

Sighing, Severus looked at the disaster for at least the fifth time this morning. "Enlarge the table underneath it, and gain very, very sore arms for the rest of the weekend."

Harry shifted his eyes from the ceiling to Severus' face, "Do you want some help?"

_Well, at least the idiot doesn't sound so thrilled about this one. He must not have gone completely barmy yet._

"Mr. Potter, if you are indeed stupid enough to offer, I would be a fool to decline."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You don't have to be a git about it though."

"It would not be me if I were gentle about it," Severus said, as he transfigured another prying tool.

Harry took the offered tool, but looked straight at Severus, "It'll always be you."

Severus scrunched his brow, but Harry just grinned and set to work beside him.

* * *

16:25

"Well, at least the children are gone. We will all get some peace and quiet next week."

"You presume quite a lot, Potter. _You_ may have never stayed at this place for the summer holidays, but I have spent the last 20 something of them here," Severus didn't miss Harry's sharp turn to look at him. "One day it's Albus, the next Minerva, then they'll send the ghosts down here to pester if they deem I have hidden myself away for too long. Even if I am locked away in my own personal quarters, it seems that Albus knows which room I am in at any given time."

Harry's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheekbones. Severus snorted, _Teenaged hormones_.

"Well, at least – No, bugger that," Harry shook his head, "Why don't you just leave? Go to South America or something, and don't tell Albus you've gone."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus stared at him for a moment, "And how well did that work for you?"

Harry's eyes only widened for a fraction of a second before closing off. Narrowing his eyes, Severus lowered his own tool and waited for an answer.

_He has spent too much time with me, he should not be able to hide that well._

"I went daft for a moment I suppose," the young man said looking the other direction, trying to appear as if he were going back to work, "I told him exactly where I was going. And from there, he managed to keep tabs on me every time I moved on."

_Where all has this boy gone?_ Severus pondered at Harry's confession.

"But at least he doesn't still look at you like a child," Harry said, finally looking back at Severus. Severus just snorted, and went back to work, ignoring Harry's gaze.

After a while, Harry spoke again, "You know, when we were still here, I really didn't steal the Bloomslang skin and all the other stuff. Only once, in second year."

"You think I hadn't already worked that out?"

Harry looked up, a little surprised, but continued after shrugging, "I wasn't sure, but I just wanted you to know."

Severus was a little shocked at Harry's admission, but was thankful for it nonetheless. He had been angry when he realized what ingredients had been missing, but not for the likely reasons that Harry and his friends had come up with. Yes, the ingredients were not always cheap, and it was not because they had taken an interest in the potion that he was mad, it was the fact that had the Polyjuice been made wrong, any one or all of them could have ended up dead. And not a single person would have found them in Myrtle's bathroom for weeks.

"However, I am still curious to the fact of why, as a second year, you would so desperately need to obtain Polyjuice that you would brew it yourselves."

"Oh, well umm, we were sort of –"

"Mr. Potter, you are not a student anymore, stop mumbling and out with it!"

Harry glared at Severus, but answered him, "We were young and stupid and thought that Malfoy was Slytherin's heir, so we snuck into the Slytherin Common Room as Crabbe and Goyle."

Severus stilled for a moment and looked at Harry. Then he realized what exactly he had said and tilted his head, asking, "What about Ms. Granger?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, um, she kind of picked up the wrong hairs." Seeing the Potion's Professor narrowing his eyes, he gave up and sighed, "She picked a few hairs off of Minicent Bulstrode's robes, which turned out to be cat hairs."

Severus eyes widened, he had never seen a similar event happen in real life, and was interested to what the after affects were, "Did she actually turn into a –"

Harry shook his head, immediately answering, "Oh no, no. Well, not all the way anyways."

Severus jaw dropped and he kept staring, which seemed to make Harry squirm. "Look just... just don't ever try it out of curiosities sake."

Severus closed his mouth and shook his head, moving over to Harry to start on the next table, "I had not planned to, and I don't think I ever will. I am still surprised though, that none of you blew yourselves up in the process."

"I'm not that bad, Sev. I just –"

"Do _not_ call me that!" Severus seethed through clenched teeth, a glare of death focused on Harry as he whipped around.

"O-oh, I'm, I'm sorry," Harry sputtered as he jumped back out of fear, eyes going wide. His face quickly turned an obscene shade a red, though out of terror or embarrassment could not be determined.

Severus noticed how badly he had scared the young man, and his anger immediately drained. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Of course, he offers me assistance, we start talking, and I turn around and blow up at him!_ Sighing he removed his hand and stared at Harry, who was looking everywhere else that was not him. _Why do I even try?_

"I am... sorry, Potter. I should not have been so _harsh_," Harry just numbly nodded. "I am not used to one becoming so familiar with my person."

Harry nodded again, but went and sat down on a stool on the other side of the room. This stung Severus, but he knew he deserved worse.

"Potter – Harry," Harry finally looked back at him, and Severus could see the hurt in his eyes and knew that this was not something that could be soothed over night or by a rushed apology.

Harry slowly got up and dusted off his trousers, "I think I'm just going to leave for the day. I'll – I'll see you later... sometime."

Severus nodded but was not sure if Harry even saw him. The young man turned and walked out.

_Why?_ Severus angrily asked himself when he knew he was gone.

Slamming a fist down on the table, the scrappers and bucket full of waste bounced off the table, clattering on the floor. He leaned in on the table for support.

_Will I ever learn?_

_

* * *

_

_Sunday – June 6, 1999  
__21:53_

_I seem to be wide-awake, my stomach twisted in knots over everything that happened, but it makes no sense to me. The boy will get over my anger as he always has, hopefully quicker than not however._

_I know should not have shouted at him. I allowed things to start to slip when he started calling me Severus without my permission, I should have known he would have found a way to shorten it. He could not have known the accompanying hurt that comes with that name. I only let Lily use it so I did not hurt her. I am just glad that no one else had heard her say it, Merlin knows what they could have chopped it up into. Though I suppose just about anything would have been better than Black's Snivellus._

_I did not mean to hurt him though, yet it seems that I have scared him at least for the time being. I do not know if he will readily forgive me anytime soon for this, but I can assure you he will avoid me for at least the time being unless I seek him out and attempt to apologize again. Though I am sure the last one _**did**_ seem rather weak in the midst of what had happened. Perhaps he will finally see that I am not a good man to choose to spend time with, and seek out the comfort of another._

_And Albus asks why I damn him so – the closer he gets, the likelier I am to hurt him._

_Or Harry._

_- ***__Sev***__ Severus_

* * *

Again, FanFiction has yet to allow me to use strikethrough for text no matter what I try, so please continue to use your imagination for me! Any questions, as always, feel free to PM me.

***TEXT*** - The text inbetween the astricks are supposed to represent the word(s) Severus crosses out in his journal.


	17. Heat

_Hello dearies! Here's to wishing your week was well and another chapter - hope you enjoy =)_

_Have a great weekend!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – Heat**

Thursday – June 10, 1999  
17:53

Severus walked into the Great Hall, swiftly taking his place towards the end of the table and awaiting for dinner to appear. The last couple of days had been rather quiet, even from Albus, which amazed him to no end. Though at this moment, being left alone in his dungeons with nothing to do but sort through the stocks and equipment left him too much time to think about what had happened. He had been correct in the assumption that Harry would not come near him in the coming days, though Severus himself had yet to seek out the younger man either.

Everyone seemed to be chitchatting around him, not even noticing the more than usually glum mood the Potion's Professor was stewing in.

As dinner progressed, Albus seemed dead set on asking absolutely everyone at the table how their week had been going. Severus inwardly groaned and tried to think of something to avert the old man so he would not inquire further or, Merlin forbid, ask him to tea after supper.

"And how about you Harry, my boy. Interesting week so far?"

Harry took a quick sip of pumpkin juice before he answered, shaking his head, "Not really, just roaming the grounds, and helping out when I can. Though those pixies Hagrid acquired," he said pointing at the man, "are some nasty little things."

Hagrid chuckled, "Sorry there 'Arry, didn't know they were gonna be so darn tricky an' all."

Most of the table smirked at that, knowing how much the half-giant cared about his little critters.

Harry shook his head again, smiling, "No worries, just hope they straighten up before the students get back."

"That bad, Hagrid?" Pomona asked.

Shrugging, Hagrid let out a sigh, "They're more temp'mental than usual, hopin' they straighten up soon though."

"Yes well, if you cannot accomplish it Hagrid, then I do not believe anyone could," Albus chimed in and raised his glass to the now blushing man.

"And how about you Severus, getting the labs straightened up after finals?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Barely."

"There were only four exploded cauldrons though," Harry felt the need to interject, causing all the professors to look at him.

"Really? Well that's not bad, I suppose. Is that where you were most of last week – down in the dungeons?" Albus asked.

Harry shrugged and stared down at his plate, "I suppose."

"Well, as long as you aren't contributing to any more blown up cauldrons –" Harry whipped his head around to glare at Albus, aggravated by the older wizard's rambling tendencies.

"He is not that abysmal at Potions, Albus. And as of late, it seems it would be more likely for _you_ to blow up a damned cauldron than him," Severus said, pointing at Harry.

Albus' eyes widened as the rest of the table went quiet, amazed at what the usually quiet and reclusive man just said – and especially knowing their, Harry and his, infamous history together. Harry just smiled, and chuckled a few times while Severus stared at him a moment, proceeding to then roll his eyes. He had a feeling that the younger wizard would be back in the dungeons by this weekend. However, this time, the oncoming dread did not seem to settle in as it once had.

* * *

18:38

Severus, feeling as though fifty pounds had been lifted off his shoulders, was just turning the corner towards the staircase that lead to the dungeons when galloping footfalls reached his ears. Snorting, Severus let a rare small smile grace his face before Harry caught up with him.

Harry though did not slow down when rounding the corner, and almost ran right into Severus, who held out a hand to catch the man from tripping over himself.

"Graceful as ever I see," Severus commented.

"Hey!" Harry said grinning up at him, "I was just trying to catch to you before you disappeared again."

"Well, here I am."

"Yes, I can see that." Harry picked himself up, recomposing, and looked up at Severus, "I was wondering if you needed any help in the lab this weekend? If you are still cleaning up or anything."

"I believe I have gotten the last bits off the tables and ceiling," Severus saw Harry's face fall marginally at this, "But if you do not mind smelling of Blast-Ended Skrewt liver and squid for the next coming week, I suppose you could come down and appear to be useful."

Harry wrinkled his nose and shivered slightly, "I think I can handle it, I've smelt worse before."

"That I can account for."

"Hey!" Harry tried to protest, but his eyes danced with laughter.

"Goodnight, brat," Severus said, and stalked down the stairs.

"See you in the morning!" Harry called after him.

* * *

_Thursday – June 10, 1999  
__20:46_

_Perhaps I should have sought out the boy earlier – if I had known his forgiveness would be so easily gained by insulting the Headmaster. The man is truly a mystery, and one that keeps evolving every time I figure out a piece of the puzzle._

_However, I would have no qualms if he would learn to drop that giddy teenager smile. It is quite nauseating how something so simple seems to tickle him pink. And Merlin, I cannot be _**that**_ entertaining and I know I am _**far**_ from being a nice or accommodating man. Though for him, it looks as though I am. _

_Something about that brat just winds me up and heats my body as if I were drunk (I assure you I am as sober as one could be), making be do the most idiotic of things for him._

_Luckily, his dread of me from a few days ago has clearly dissipated, allowing for an easy prediction of where his person will be most of the weekend – conveniently tucked away in my classroom and labs. And Merlin knows why, I do not seem to mind._

_- Severus_


	18. Protection

I know, I know... another short chapter. This one and the next two will be on the short side as well, but after that the length should pick up for a while =)

And I'm sorry I haven't responded back to everyone's comments yet, I've had a sinus infection and the flu for the last week and a half and am just now getting better. I will this weekend, I promise!

Enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and there should be some drabbles posted up this weekend as well ;) [not related to the fic]

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Protection

_Friday – June 11, 1999  
__11:16_

_Of course, it would be the day that Madame Pince threatens all within an inch of their lives if they step foot in _**her**_ library, that I choose to search for spells and charms that Albus could have put on this bloody journal. The woman really needs to let the staff know in advance the days that she decides to reorganize the library._

_I would not have had a large amount of time to thoroughly browse, but I could have at least sifted through a few dozen and brought them back to my quarters to read through later. However, it was probably for the best that I was shooed away, lest I be late for meeting the brat at noon to brew a few salves and whatnot to refill Poppy's stock. He would undoubtedly either start rummaging through the stocks, and more than likely find a way to injure himself, or come hunt me down – one of his everlasting headstrong Gryffindor traits._

_I should not have agreed to let the brat brew with me this weekend. It was foolhardy, and I still do not understand how the word 'yes' escaped my lips before my brain registered the question. Merlin forbid I leave him unsupervised though. I do not wish to come back to the dungeons only to find a gaping hole filling rapidly with water. He would probably be still wading through the gushing torrents desperately searching for a way to repair the damage and I would have to, once again, save the foolish Gryffindor._

_Merlin help me, what am I to do with this man?_

_Blessed Salazar restrain me if he tells me to follow him…_

_- Sev_


	19. Praise

*walks in with a nervous smile*

Hello everyone... I, um, just wanted to be courteous and let you know that the amount of finished chapters is dwindling down, heh... In between classes, work and student teaching I haven't had much time for writing (other than that in the form of essays). Luckily, not next week, but the following I seem to have acquired a slower week (not sure how it worked out, but not complaining), and I will hopefully be able to write some more on the fic.

I just wanted to give you guys an advanced warning that there might be a few weeks of no updates (I believe I have 3 more weeks of posting left now). I do hope that none of you take the story off your alerts though :'( I have never let a story just die off, and I promise this one won't either. Perhaps you all prefer quality over rushed updates? *big smile*

Enjoy the new chapter!

(and please don't send me death wishes)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Praise

_Saturday – June 12, 1999_

_9:38_

_Since he has yet to destroy the lab or blow up one of the cauldrons, I suppose Potter has meagrely improved in his time away from Hogwarts. Though I do not know how he could have without proper guidance of a true potions master – which I would have known the instant if he had approached one in Britain. _

_I suppose my few sparse words of praise yesterday has done more damage than not though, his face looked as though it would crack in half from the unruly smile – it made my stomach squirm in ways I did not know existed._

_He will assume furthermore, that he will be welcomed into the labs at all times to brew whatever concoction happens to take his fancy. However, I will _**not**_ allow the man near any caustic ingredients. Scrapping teenage boy off castle walls is not at all appealing for weekend work, whether it is Potter or otherwise. And the earful from Albus… I shudder at the thought._

_Perhaps later, if he improves under my tutelage, I could allow him to make Wolfsbane along side of me. I do not hold my breath for that hope though._

_Merlin, why couldn't he have taken such a keen interest for Potions whilst still in school? Certainly, the costs of replacing cauldrons would have been exceedingly lower, but he could have gained so much more._

_Even under the watchful eyes of Death Eaters, Voldemort and little Death Eaters in the making, I could have found a way to given him private, advanced lessons. Scratch that, Albus _**would**_have put his foot down on that one. Nevertheless, at least he would have graduated with higher marks – high NEWTs scores or not, the overall grade is just as important._

_And perhaps then, after graduation he could have…_

_No. There is no reason to dwell on what ifs. It did not happen, and that is the straight, hard, _**unfortunate**_ truth._

_But, he is here now._

_- Sev_


	20. Revelations of a Different Sort

Yes, I know, I am posting on a Saturday instead of my usual Fridays - hopefully you aren't too mad with me! I ended up getting dragged all across town last night, shopping =/ Which by far was not my choice.

Anywho_, _new chapter! And I have to say, of all of them so far, this is my favorite chapter =) It's just too cute and funny, and was a blast to write. This is just another reason I love going out to eat with friends and family, something always happens!

Enjoy!

__

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Revelations of a Different Sort

Monday – June 14, 1999  
18:13

_Merlin! The students vacated the castle weeks ago, and yet the noise emanating from the Great Hall has yet to lower!_

Severus rolled his eyes as he discreetly entered the side door to the enormous hall. Having perfected his stealth at entering the room more than two decades ago, he was startled when a rather vibrant shade of green caught his peripheral vision.

He looked in the direction of Albus – the usual cause in the clashing of horrendous colours. However, the Headmaster's robe had not one shade of green in it whatsoever. The same though, could not be said for the green-eyed man seated next to him.

Harry Bloody Potter was staring straight at him with that abominable smile plastered on his face. And he was pushing his chair back, as if to…

Severus' eyes widened. _Oh no, he is not… Dear Merlin please let a Weasley be behind m_e.

"Hello, Severus," _now_ the hall is silent, "Is this seat taken?"

His jaw not yet regaining mobility, Severus numbly shook his head, just now realizing that one of his usual table neighbours, Filius, was not in his seat, but halfway across the table. The boy casually seated himself next to the Potion's professor.

"Ah! There you are Severus," Albus spoke from across the way, "I was starting to think you had gotten lost."

Recomposing himself, Severus rolled his eyes as the Headmaster laughed. "Albus, I have been at this blasted school for how long? Unless someone has polyjuiced their person, and has hidden my true self in a broom closet, I can assure you, I will never become lost in this castle... nor are my stores missing Bloomslang skin."

Harry eyed him suspiciously, making Severus' brows knot together. Moving closer, Harry raised his glasses.

"What in the name of Salazar are you doing, Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Nah, it's him."

The entire table erupted into laughter.

Growling, Severus pinned Harry with a gaze that could frighten a hellhound – too bad Harry had been immune to that look since fourth year.

"You did _not_ just make my person into a joke."

"Of course not, Sev – I'm not _that_ stupid you know," the boy rolled his eyes.

If silence could be deafening, the entirety of Hogwarts staff would had been in need of being replaced – Harry, of course, did not even notice his slip.

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well then… what have you been up… _Severus_?"

_Sweet Salazar, I now understand your toleration of Godric – original foolish Gryffindor he was._

Breathing again, Severus turned his attention to his colleague, "Minerva, I am a potions master at a wizarding school that has played host to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore – what do you think I have been doing? Burn and Healing Salve run out on regular basis."

The table heaved a sigh of relief with a nervous chuckle – none of them would ever mention what had happened that evening. Ever.

Albus Dumbledore's twinkle, however, had never been quite so bright.

* * *

18:47

"Hagrid, not even you can be that daft. You cannot feed a pixie calming draught, it has no effect."

Hagrid's beady eyes grew quite large, staring straight ahead, "Oh... Well, uhh, does it 'ave... _any_ sorta affect on 'em?"

Severus let his eyes slide over to the big mam, "You already gave them some, didn't you?"

The half-giant shrugged, "Well, it weren't as if I could 'ave got a hol' of you this weeken' – spent nearly all yer time with 'Arry there."

Harry smiled around a bite of food and quickly swallowed, "If you wanted Severus, I could have shared for a few hours."

Pomona, a few seats over, nearly spewed her drink across the table. Severus glared at Harry, but continued his conversation with the brawny man, "Hagrid, if you need advice on _any_ potion, please, consult me first. If you would have fed a vial of that calming draught to one of those Skrewts you would have been lucky if it lived for another twenty minutes."

Hagrid sucked in a large breath of air and visibly paled. Severus, about to roll his eyes at his dramatics, was cut short when he felt a gentle knock on the back of his heel. Looking down but seeing nothing, he looked over at Harry, who was giving him a reprimanding look. Severus was just opening his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him, when Albus chimed in.

"Now Severus, you do not need to get carried away so, and especially at dinner."

Harry shot an approving look to Severus at the Headmaster's words, and Severus sighed. Turning back to the oaf, he unenthusiastically said, "I am sorry Hagrid, I did not mean to upset you. I just wanted you to understand the importance of cross-referencing potions made for humans, versus animals. If given carelessly, disaster can ensue."

Hagrid beamed down at him, "Thank you Prof'ssor. Next time, I promise, I'll get a hol' of you 'fore I give the animals _anythin'_."

Severus rolled his eyes, but nodded while reaching for the salt and immediately stilled when he felt a warmth brush past his skin. Sharply looking down, he noticed two hands, both wrapped around the shaker. He quickly let go and cleared his throat, "Go ahead."

Harry, who had been gazing at Severus from moment their skin touched, did not register the words, "Hmm?"

Severus nodded towards the shaker and he looked down, "Oh! Sorry..."

"It's alright," Severus said quietly, still slightly shaken.

Harry quickly poured a little on his food and passed it to the Professor, lightly brushing his hand again, but neither stilling as long as the first time.

* * *

On the other side of the table, two onlookers watched the interaction. Minerva leaned towards Albus with a worried look.

"Did they – ?"

Smiling, Albus held up a hand to stop the oncoming questions he knew his Transfiguration Professor had, "Worry not Minerva, things always have a way of working themselves out in the end."

The elderly witch narrowed her eyes and glared at the old man, "And they do so perfectly _fine_ without your interference, _Albus_."

The Headmaster gently hummed, still not looking at her, "Of course, of course." But gave himself away when he smiled into his cup of tea.

Minerva huffed, ready to yell at him but not wishing to draw the entire table's attention to them. She hushed her voice, but talked in the direction of Albus, "Meddling old man, one day, you are going to take it too far and –"

"So, Pomona," Albus addressed the woman on his other side, "How are the mandrake seedlings doing this year?"

Dabbing her mouth, the round-rosy cheeked woman smiled proudly, "Just splendid, Albus! Some of the best I've had in years!"

The Headmaster nodded his approval, ignoring the pain in the back of his calf as he heard Minerva growl.

* * *

_Monday – June 14, 1999  
__19:43_

_If dining at Hogwarts had ever been awkward before – mass food fights, belching, inconvenient gas in one's nether regions, etcetera – tonight will topple them all for the rest of the school's days. _

_Surprise should not come easily though – Potter is, at present, residing in the castle. What possessed him to call me by that unwarranted nickname, which I did not give him permission to use, is perplexing. Mentioning that, I never even told him he could even use my _**given**_ name. The boy is truly aggravating at the best of times (though he does not even seem to try)._

_I am to thank Merlin though, that no one commented on it, not even Albus. Minerva shockingly coming to the rescue though, must have pleased Godric and Salazar so – that or they are both hexing their eyes out at the moment. The day that Gryffindor and Slytherin came together – surely some sort of worldwide devastation is to come?_

_And that spark, jolting and awakening every nerve ending in my body, disturbs me to no end. The boy should not be able to possess me like that – a mere brushing of the hands. It did not necessarily feel like magic, but something I cannot place my thumb on. Something that unsettling though, cannot be good for either of our health and would be better off avoided in the future._

_No matter how alluring it might seem._

_- Sev_


	21. Home

**Chapter 21 – Home**

Thursday – June 17, 1999  
13:17

Sorting through the various vials, beakers, and the other glass instruments in the student cabinets, Severus sighed. The children really did not understand the meaning of 'cleaning up.' He pulled out as many as he could carry, and started over to the sinks, not looking forward to his schedule today.

* * *

Harry strolled down the hallway heading towards the potion's classroom in a rather good mood. Since last week, when Severus had told Albus off, he knew that things were back to normal with Sev and him. Well, as normal as it ever could be between the two of them. Harry sighed, the man was really dense sometimes.

Arriving at the door, he looked down to make sure his shirt was smoothed out, knowing Severus hated it when he arrived looking like he had just tromped through the Forbidden Forest. Patting it down just for insurance's sake, he peeked inside the room, grinning when he noticed the man had yet to become aware of his presence.

Quietly entering the room, he made his grand entrance by yelling, "Oh honey, I'm _home_!"

Severus whipped around and started cursing as a few of the glass instruments proceeded to fall over his arms. Doing a rather ridiculous diving motion, he managed to save most of them. Though he cringed when he heard the others shatter moments later.

"Oh shit!" Harry dropped his cloak on the ground and immediately ran to the man, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Potter!" Severus lifted his head to scold him, but already saw Harry starting to recoil. Taking a deep breath, he gritted out, "Perhaps next time, you can refrain from yelling inanities whilst in _my_ domain and presence."

Harry visibly relaxed and looked back at Severus, giving him a wry smile, "Well you know, I _am_ spending most of my time down here..."

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. _How can I argue with the truth?_

He glared at Harry a moment, but then set the rest of the unbroken glass on the table nearby, taking out his wand to mend the broken shards. Smirking, he looked back to the young man, "Congratulations, you just earned yourself cleaning duty."

Harry's jaw dropped, "I'm not a student anymore! You can't just – just give me detention!"

Snorting, Severus raised an eyebrow, "You want to bet? Where were you planning to spend your day anyways?" Severus crossed his arms, an air of triumph about him.

Harry deflated at the remark, and looked the other direction.

"I thought so," Severus grabbed the items on the table, and took them over to the sink.

Harry looked at the newly repaired glass, sighed, and bent down to pick it all up. It was going to be a long day, but at least he was with Severus.

* * *

_Thursday – June 17, 1999  
__17:29_

_The wonders of Harry Potter cannot even escape me, as it seems. He has managed to invade my life (I do not even remember it without him), and it is as though the ***__boy***__ man never graduated._

_He insists on making a permanent place in my life – a place that could not be filled by another if he ever decides to leave, I do not think. Merlin, what is he trying to do? Besides drive me around the bend, that it._

_Despite these facts, I do hope that Albus has devised a way for him to stay ***__in my life***__ at Hogwarts. For once you outrageous, foolish old man, please have meddled. He would at least be safe here, and hopefully tucked far enough away from those dunderheads he considers friends. They are more trouble than they are worth – consistently pushing him into more danger than that which he already finds perfectly well all on his own._

_I am talking to a brick wall though. When Albus is not needed nor wanted to meddle, he is readily on hand, but when he _**is**_ needed the most, he seems to disappear in thin air. At least he is not frequently invading the labs while Potter is here. If I am the only one that can afford the boy some peace (so he himself is not driven mad) I suppose I can do that much for him._

_With him around, however, it feels as though I am falling down a rabbit's hole, not knowing where I will come out. At every corner, he seems to pull out a new trick – the complexities the man exhibits amaze me. The only knowledge I do have though, is that I have never been where this whirlwind will eventually stop, but I am afraid I might grow far too used to it._

_- Severus_

* * *

Whoops! Forgot to add the ***TEXT*** in a few places =) Sorry to those who get a double e-mail for the update!

Reminder: ***TEXT*** The words in between the astericks are words that Severus has crossed out in his journal.

I hope you guys are having a great weekend so far!


	22. Down the Yellow Brick Road

**Chapter 22 – Down the Yellow Brick Road**

_Saturday – June 19, 1999_

_12:32_

_The man is an utter nuisance! Traipsing about the dungeons in that ridiculous fashion of his. _

_Of all the people he could have asked to accompany him to Diagon Alley he, of course, had to ask me. And dangling those puppy dog eyes in front of me like I am yet another push over – he really has not a clue._

_And yet I said yes._

_Had he asked the same of me not even two months ago, I would have strung him out within an inch of his life. His audacity seems to grow by everyday he spends with me, as if I am some new settee that he is just breaking in. I am not a piece of furniture, and if he attempts to make himself any more comfortable... I am not sure how much further he can try my patience before it breaks. I do not wish to harm him, but I can only bend so far._

_What am I bending to though? He is coming to me, not I to him. He is not asking me to take time out of my day (today is the first), but he is willingly giving up his free time in which he could be spending with others who truly care about him, to come to the dungeons and be in my presence._

_Why would anyone subject themselves to a hermit like I? It is far past any amount of time that Albus would have deemed fit to push him to down here, so I know it is not out of coercion. Yet he is still here, in the other room, waiting for me to gather my things to accompany him on this little trip –_

* * *

"Come on, Sev!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus looked up at the doorway from his office. Seconds later, an unruly mop of black hair popped into his office.

"What's taking so long?"

"Unlike you Mr. Potter, I actually have other business that needs attending once in a while. I cannot gadabout all day and night whenever I please and neglect my work."

Harry raised an eyebrow, in perfect Professor Snape imitation, "Writing in a journal? That's your job?"

Severus glared at Harry, narrowing his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, turned around and leaned over the railing.

"Fine then, I'll just wait."

Severus snorted at Harry's dramatics. _Insufferable Gryffindor_.

* * *

_And Merlin save the brat if he keeps calling me _**that**_! What is it with his obsession of shortening my name? He has not done it to any other professor that I am currently aware of. Hell, I don't even think he calls the rest of the staff by their given names (with the exception of Albus of course)!_

_What is it with this man and his fascination with me? I know it could not be my _**charming**_ personality, or my _**handsome**_ features that draw him in. I do know and pride myself for having a brain, but the rest of the staff are not so bad off that they cannot form intelligible sentences (not to mention they would be better company than I am)._

_Then again, I am talking about a Gryffindor. And the day one makes clear and perfect sense to me, will be a dream that I wish to awaken quickly from. I suppose I should not keep the brat waiting though. A bored Potter seems to always end in some sort of disaster, and in a Potion's Lab, I do not even dare think of the possibilities._

_I never thought that I would see the day that I, Severus Snape, would be off going shopping with Harry Potter. But, as it seems, I am off to go shopping with ***__my***__ the brat._

_- Sev_

* * *

Friendly reminder as always:

***TEXT*** - the word(s) in between the asterisks are word(s) that Severus has crossed out from his journal.


End file.
